Tivoni's Book
by Secret Vesper
Summary: After being cast out by the only family she knew, Ti finds herself at Winding Circle. Niko places her under Briar Moss's care. Knowing she must live a lie if she is to surrvive, her family, unknowingly puts her life in even more danger. R&R I own nothing.
1. Pro

**Prolog**

I stood on the deck my uncle's ship. The wind ripping through my hair, waves spraying salty water into my face and mouth, yes it was a perfect day at sea. Well, at least until the storm reached them; then it would be miserable. I would be stuck above deck, keeping the sails whole and other jobs, or worst, I could be below deck with my millions of cousins. Ugh! How I loathed them all, all 62 of them that is. Yes, 62 cousins, that is first cousins; don't go into how big the rest of my family is; you'll never get out.

"Tivoni! Come here!" one of my aunts yelled as she crossed the deck. "Uncle wants to see you!"

I followed obediently; I had learned long ago that it was the best thing to do with my family. Her aunt was muttering under her breath. I concentrated on what her aunt was saying.

"I don't understand why she's still here; she should have been gone when they died." I glared at my aunt; no one in my family had liked my mother and had hated my father for marrying her.

My aunt stopped in front of her husband's office. My uncle was the captain of the ship we were on now and three others that also held family.

"In," She opened the door and shoved me into the dark office where my uncle was sitting.

"Tivoni, you have one hour, pack anything along as it isn't valuable. We will give you a bag of food." He said roughly, I just stood there, not sure what to do next. "Now get out of my sight." I quickly bowed and scampered out of the room.

It was finally happening, I was getting kicked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The storm quickly picked up the moment the small little rowboat was out of my uncle's ship sight. I securely tied down my two waterproof bags and my mother's small trunk. The trunk was spelled to keep everything in it safe, dry and in the same condition that it had been when it was placed in it. Even against my uncle's command, I had placed some of my parent's jewelry, weapons and money they had left me.

Oh well, I never listened to my uncle anyways. The funny part was he knew it, that was why he had checked everything thing I was taking and that was why I had put anything of value in the false bottom of Mother's trunk.

With everything tied down, there was nothing left for me to do except try to stay dry and in the boat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Briar followed Sandry, Tris and Daja along the coast they had spent so much time on in their childhood. Sandry was the only one who really enjoying herself. Daja was in a bad mood because she hadn't heard from her friend in three months. Tris was being, well her normal temperamental self. And Briar was being plagued by nightmares about his power and destruction.

He hadn't been paying attention, which was probably the reason why he tripped and fell. He looked down and saw he had tripped over a body. With trained precision and carefulness, he turned them over and saw it was a young girl.

"Sandry!" he called, "run up and find Niko. We've got a situation!" Sandry took one look over his shoulder, hiked up her skirts in a very un-ladylike fashion and took off down the coast.

Briar quickly examined the girl to see if they could move her with out hurting her further. When he saw he could, he motioned for Daja.

"Grab her under her shoulders, I'll get her legs." He lifted her up and found she was fairly light. Tris bent over and picked up something that was out of Briar's view.

"I've got two bags and a chest." She threw the straps over her shoulder and followed the immobile girl and her carriers up to Winding Circle.

Niko met them at the top of the ridge and helped untangle the girl's heavy wool coat from under her. Once that was gone the girl was so much lighter and Briar carried her as Daja helped Tris with the bags and chest.

"Rosethorn is at Discipline getting ready for her." Niko said as they hurried down the winding path that Winding Circle was named after.

They met a few other people along the way, some dedicates who glanced their way and nodded or just ignored them completely. They also met a group of young boys who stared and gawked at the sight. Tris glared at them and they quickly took off.

When they arrived at Discipline, Rosethorn ushered them into Briar's old room. The sheets were pulled down and Briar lifted the girl up to lay her on the bed.

"Briar!" Rosethorn yelled and he stopped about a foot above the bed. "Don't put her on a _dry_ bed in _wet_ clothes!"

Briar grinned wirily, and placed her in Daja's out stretched arms. Both Niko and he left so Rosethorn, Daja and Tris could change the girl into something dry. Sandry pushed past them to get into the room with some dry clothes that were probably Lark's.

After a few minutes, Rosethorn called him back in and they began looking over the girl to see if she had any broken bones or other serious injuries.

Rosethorn found a long gash on the girl's arm that was bleeding badly. She reached to heal it cleanly with her magic. Niko was studying the girl and suddenly called out. Rosethorn had fallen to the floor when she touched the girl's arm.

"Briar, don't touch her!" Briar held his hands up as Niko helped Rosethorn into sitting position. She had passed out, but came to again fairly quickly. Rosethorn held onto Niko as he helped her up and sat her in the chair in the corner.

"What was that Niko?" Briar asked, obviously concerned. Niko frowned and his eyebrows came together like they always did when he was thinking hard.

"I have no idea, but this girl has magic, powerful magic. It reached out and grabbed Rosethorn when she used her magic on her." His frown deepened. "I think her body is trying to repair itself. I shall have to research this." He started for the door and turned quickly. "Briar, don't use any magic on her, just normal salves."

Niko walked quickly out of the room, clearly troubled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Briar walked out of his old room and plopped down next to Tris who was bent over a book, reading intensely. Only then did he notice that Niko was also there. It was actually quiet normal to see their red and back hair blending together into a comical figure.

"What are you looking at?" Briar asked, peering over Tris's shoulder at the page.

Niko looked up, "Oh sorry," He rubbed his eyes and let them adjust to the change. "I think that the girl might have some magic in her, now what it is, I have absolutely no idea. I mean, it was like she felt Rosethorn about to use magic, and when she touched her; the girl's body just reacted and was trying to heal itself. But I have never seen anything like it before."

Niko stood up, wincing, and got a glass of water from the small basin. He then turned back to Briar.

"You should go to bed soon," Briar looked out the window and saw that the sun had set hours ago.

"Alright," Briar stood, "I'm going to sleep on the floor incase she wakes."

Niko only nodded, "Goodnight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and surprised that I was still alive. For a moment I was sure that it had all been a nightmare. No, my uncle would never throw me off the ship right before a dangerous storm hit us. Then I noticed the sea wasn't rolling beneath me and I heard birds singing.

I sat up, even though my body screamed in protest. I noted that my arms and legs had been bandaged with clean linen and some sort of salve that gave off an odd sent.

I pulled off the covers and swung my feet over to the floor. I was in a loose long nightgown that had a small tie at the throat. I stood carefully, sitting for a moment after I became dizzy.

My bags where sitting at the end of the bed and hadn't been opened. I fiddled with the tricky knot and pulled out a light blue silk robe. As I was pulling it over my bandaged arms I noticed there was someone else in the room with me. Truthfully, I almost screamed, but then I noticed he was asleep.

I crept silently backwards, not taking my eyes off of him and felt for the doorknob. I pushed the door slightly, but it creaked loudly. I jumped and waited for the strange boy to wake up, but he didn't. I continued to back up until I was out of the room. Only then did I turn to see a man sitting a table in the middle of the room. His back was to me and he was leaning over something, a book perhaps.

I was careful as I inched along the wall, if I could just get to the door without him seeing me. That's when it happened. I made one false move and stepped on a loose floorboard. It creaked louder than the door and the man jerked as if being suddenly awoken.

When he turned and saw me, his eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Well, well, well," he spoke gently. "I was wondering when you would wake, but Rose said it wouldn't be for a few days at the least. Come, sit, you must still be tired."

He pulled out the chair next to his and I reluctantly sat. This man seemed nice enough, but I didn't want to take any chances. It would be foolish to put myself into a situation I couldn't get out of, especially in this weakened state. The man brushed some of his black hair out of his eyes and smiled. It was warm and relaxed me a bit.

"My name is Niklaren Goldeye, but you may call me Niko, and you are at Discipline Cottage in Winding Circle."

"Winding Circle?" I ask the man. He was tall with black hair with only a touch a silver tracing through it. As I studied him I saw a gold chair around his neck, it led down to a medal. I looked closer and saw it was unmistakably a mage medal. This man was one of the dreaded mages; he would suck out my soul and make me a mindless slave to his will.

I scooted my chair back harshly, almost falling as I did, but the mage caught me. I stiffened in his grip and tried to pull away. I guess we had made a bit of noise because the boy who had been sleeping on the floor came into the kitchen. He was only wearing breeches and a mage medal of his own.

"What's all the ruckus?" He asked, and then his eyes fell on me. I quickly turned away and flipped out of the first mages' grip. He fell over and I made a run for the door.

I was three feet away from the door and my freedom when I felt an arm around my waist. I was pulled off my feet and back into the boy.

"Whoa now, calm down," I spoke to me like a spooked horse, at least he did until I bit him hard on the hand. I was dropped quickly and I tried to get to the door again. That's when I noticed the older mage was standing at the door and blocking it.

"Oww," the boy spoke to the man, "Fierce little one isn't she?" I backed up against the wall trying to keep an eye on both at the same time. I looked around for another way out, but to get to any door or window I would have to go past one or both of the mages. I moved slightly to my right and found I was next to a fireplace. It was cold since the weather was warm and the stones that it was made from where rough with tons of cracks and crevices to use as hand and foot hold.

"Now, now dear" The man spoke this time. "What's wrong?" He reached out to me and I shrank away again. The boy caught the mages eye and shrugged. This was my chance; I might not get another one like it.

I quickly ducked into the fireplace and grabbed a handhold. I started to pull myself up the chimney.

"Niko!" the boy yelled when he saw me. One of them tried to grab me but I saw up into the chimney. I heard feet running across the kitchen. I heard the boy talking to someone upstairs. I couldn't understand what they were saying because of the stones muffling their voices. I heard more feet and voices, but then I smelled the fresh air just above me.

I looked up and saw something blocking the top of the chimney. I squinted to see what it was and almost fell when I saw a face. It was a girl with spectacles and her red hair was braided into millions of braids that had then been pulled back. She also had a mage medal and her hair was sparking violently. I screamed and started to move back down. But then I saw the boy was looking up the chimney. I was stuck.

I saw a ledge that was just large enough for my slender form and I sat on it, bringing my legs out against the opposite side of the chimney.

If I was going to be stuck I might was well be comfortable. I sat and waited until the mages would leave.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Miss, it would be a lot easier for us all if you would come down!" The man was calling up the chimney again. I had been sitting up here for at least half an hour and hadn't budged an inch.

"Will you at least tell us your name?" That was the other girl on the roof. Her voice was soft and gentle, but I still didn't trust her.

"Why so you can kill me?" I called up to her, "or to become your mindless slave?"

"What?" It was practically in unison, kind of creepy if you ask me.

"Why would we do that?" I heard the boy below me ask.

"Cause you're mages," I said mater of fact-ly, "it's what you do."

"Daja, aren't some Trader groups afraid of mages?" This was the man, Niko. He seemed to be the leader.

"Yes, but this girl isn't a Trader," This was another girl, but her voice was rough. "She's much to pale, and even if she had been adopted, she would have a staff, which we didn't find on the beach."

"I know one way to find out for sure if she's a Trader." This was the boy, I heard him whispering to someone.

"Alright," That was the rough girl, Daja. "Hey, kaq, why don't you come down?"

I picked a small stone off of the wall and threw it down in her direction. I heard it hit the floor and the boy laughing.

"Briar, that doesn't prove anything," said the gentle voiced girl, "I knew Trader talk and I'm not a Trader."

"Very true." The people started to laugh and talk about the past, when they were younger, until someone cleared their throat.

"I believe we are trying to get the young lady down," said Niko.

"Oh right!" I heard footsteps toward the fireplace and scooted closer to the wall. The boy who had been sleeping on the floor poked his head through the fireplace and looked up at me.

"How about this, I'll tell you my name, you tell me yours. Every question we ask you, we will also answer. Then will you answer us?"

I watched him closely, "Perhaps."

"All right, I'll go first." Briar said. "My name is Briar Moss and I am a green mage, dealing with plants."

"I am Niklaren Goldeye, and I can track down magic and young mages."

"I'm Daja Kisubo and I am a smith mage, I work with metals."

"My name is Sandrilene fa Toren, but please call me Sandry, and I am a thread mage."

"I'm Tris, actually Trisana, Chandler and I'm a weather mage, who is loosing her patience."

I smiled slightly at this, she reminded me of my friend's mother.

"Will you tell us your name?" That was Briar.

"Tivoni," I whispered, hoping they wouldn't hear.

"Tivoni? What an unusual name." Said Tris from above me.

"I used to live on the streets in Harja and worked in the Lightning Group for the Thief-Lord. Where are you from?"

"The seas," I answered simply.

"You're not a Trader are you?" inquired Daja.

"No."

"What are you then?"

I fell silent again, fearful that if I told them too much they would be able to capture me.

"Will you please speak to us?" called Sandry from above.

There was silence again as they waited for my answer.

"All right, let's try this." I heard boots being pulled off and saw Briar beneath me again. "If you don't come down, then I'm coming up."

I braced myself against the chimney walls, trying to pull myself into them so he couldn't get me.

"Why do you want me to come down so badly?"

Briar laughed. "I don't know about the others, but I'm hungry and I bet you are too. We were to be graced today by Tris's infamous breakfast, but she needs to light the fire, and we don't dare try that with you up here. So will you please come down?"

I pondered his words for a moment.

"If I'm hungry, I don't know what you are. You haven't eaten in at least a day, probably more; I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet."

I gripped the wall tighter as I fought a wave of dizziness that fell over me.

"Promise you won't make me a mindless slave? Or take my soul?"

I heard him snicker slightly, "Promise, now let me help you down."

Briar pulled himself up into the chimney, just far enough to be able to keep a firm hold on my as I climbed down.

"See, now we aren't so bad, are we?" Briar asked as he pulled me out from the chimney.

I looked down at myself and found I was covered from head to toe in soot. I started to brush some of it off as I stood in the fireplace, but was stopped.

"Don't worry," It was Daja, she was tall and muscular, with bronzed skin and dark hair pulled into braids. "I come home covered in soot from the forge all the time. Ill let you clean up in my room, I have a tub."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I had been scrubbed clean and dressed in my own clothes, we went down for breakfast. There were two other ladies down there that I hadn't met.

"So this is our chimney sweep," said one, as she came to meet me.

"Tivoni, this is Dedicates Lark and Rosethorn." Daja introduced me as I stood from my chair. "They are the mages in charge of Discipline."

"Nice to meet you." I said, keeping just out of reach as I bowed. It was the traditional bow for meeting adult strangers, but everyone stared at me when I can up.

"What? Please don't steal my soul!" I cried, backing away from them all.

"No, no, it's not that." Said Niko, "I just… I've seen that bow before, but I can't remember where…"

"Niko, not here," reminded Sandry, bringing Niko out of his thoughts. "Let us eat. I am surprised this girl has not fainted from lack of food yet. Come sit, sit."

I sat back down, only to notice that Rosethorn was staring at me oddly. I squirmed under her gaze, suddenly uncomfortable.

"You haven't fainted? How could that be, you haven't had food for at least a day." She questioned me.

"I'm used to not eating much; my aunts are constantly worrying about our rations on the ship. We only get enough to keep us alive and working; it's in case we run into a storm and don't get to port at the time we thought."

"So you live on a ship?" pushed Daja, she seemed eager. "Where are you from?"

"I… I don't really know. The only home I had known was on that ship, I don't even think my uncle knows what country we are from."

"You don't? What do you do for money?"

I paused for a second; surely it would be unwise to say that my family was a gang of pirates. That would be very stupid.

"You could say we're like Traders, we pick up goods from one country and then sell it in another."

"Really? Interesting…" Niko was talking to himself again. "What did you say your last name was?"

"I-I didn't say… but I don't even know what it is…"

"You don't know? Why not?" This was Sandry; I could see she couldn't believe anybody not knowing his or her heritage.

"Well, my parents died when I was three years old. My uncle is only called Captain or Uncle, the same with everyone else except my cousins, which you call by first name. But I wasn't going to risk my life by asking a stupid question, at least that's what Uncle would call it."

"Why where you so scared of us?" asked Tris, her eyes hard under her spectacles.

I fidgeted again. It seemed Tris had asked the question everyone had been thinking, but was too kind to ask.

"I was always told that mages would enslave anyone they saw. If they didn't enslave you, they would kill you or worst."

"What could be worst than death?"

"Lots of things."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I stood in front of Niko. My hands were clasped behind my back and my eyes were down cast. Niko was sitting in a chair across from me and was watching me closely.

"Alright, first I'll ask a few questions, answer them truthfully. Then we'll test your knowledge on regular everyday things. Last, we'll test to see if you have any magic." He had pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen to write with. "Ready?" I nodded, keeping my eyes down cast.

"Okay, first, can you give me any sort of full name?" He had his pen in writing position.

"Aboard my family's ship, I was only known as Tivoni, but I think that at one point one of my aunts said my surname was Jomenasa."

"What were your parent's names?"

"I never knew anyone aboard my ship's names except my cousins."

"Why not? None of them were Aunt Kiran, or Uncle Hayden?"

"No," I shook my head, "It was only Aunt or Uncle, Grandmother, Grandfather. Sometimes it was son, daughter, niece, nephew or cousin. We barely used names."

"Alright, then," Niko looked uncomphortable, "When were you born?"

"Three days before the spring equinox 16 years ago."

"Okay, do you know anything about your family's history?"

I shock my head, "Only that we've always worked on the seas." Niko nodded and wrote a few things down.

"Well then, why don't we move on to see what you know in general knowledge?" He handed me a paper with writing on it. "Read that aloud to me, please."

I had to read the paper, write some things for Niko and solve some mathematics problems. Then he took me to one of the temples in to a room deep in the cellar. There he had me meditating, breathing in for 7 counts, holding it for 7 counts and breathing out for 7 counts. Niko talked me through the meditation and after a while he shook my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Very good," he gave me a moment for my stiff body to respond to my brain's demands. "Your magic is very strong, even if I'm not sure exactly what you have control over. But we will have to find you a teacher."

I nodded and followed Niko out of the temple. He led me back to the cottage and knocked loudly on the room I had woken in that morning. Briar came out, whipping his hands on an already filthy cloth.

"Hey Niko, Tivoni." He nodded to me and I smiled back shyly. "Can I help you?" He threw the cloth down next to a tiny little tree.

"Yes, I was hoping you would be willing to be Tivoni's teacher." Briar looked back at him with wide eyes. "Now before you say anything," Niko held up his hand to stop what ever Briar was about to say when he opened his mouth. "I would help you and I think it would do both you and Daja some good to have a student again. Both of you can help her discover her powers and control them. I will also be here to provide any assistance necessary."

Briar looked down, clearly uncomfortable about being asked to be my teacher. He watched me carefully but I looked down. I could feel his eyes looking over me from my feet to my head. I felt his eyes linger near me breast and I risked a glance up but saw he was staring at my necklace.

"I don't know if I can, I mean after what happened last time…" Briar trailed off as if remembering something. He cringed as though it was something he didn't want to think about. "I just don't want something like that to happen again." He said after a moment. Niko sighed as we watched as Briar turn and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I followed Niko, but my mind was on something else. What had Briar meant by "something like that to happen again"? Had something horrible happened to him in the past? I had always been taught to put your past behind you, or you will just keep reliving it, over and over and over again.

Finally my curiosity got the best of me, even though I didn't know Niko very well. I plucked up the courage to ask after trailing him for about five minutes.

"Master Goldeye, what did Master Moss mean back there?"

Niko stopped shortly and looked back at me. "First of all, you don't need to call us Masters, just Niko and Briar will do. And second, Briar had a slight problem the other year. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Oh," I said softly as I followed him. I didn't say anything as Niko led me through the winding path that Winding Circle had to be named for. It took us about ten minutes to reach a forge.

Niko walked right in and I had little choice but to enter after him. There were many people inside, but Niko made a bee-line for an older man and Daja. Both had their sleeves rolled up and their hair was plastered to their foreheads from the sweat.

"Good day Dedicate Frostpine," Niko greeted the man.

"Niko, I didn't think that I would be seeing you here." The man wiped his hands and brow with a cloth that didn't look too clean to begin with. "And who is this young lady?"

"Oh, this is Tivoni Jomenasa, I am sure that Daja told you about her. She is the girl they found down on the shore."

"Nice to meet you Tivoni." Dedicate Frostpine said, "I would shake your hand, but I'm a bit dirty."

I smiled as my eyes fell on his filthy fingernails that would have driven my aunt insane. "It's nice to meet you also," I said.

"Frostpine, may I borrow Daja for a moment?" Niko asked as Daja put down the piece of metal she was working with and came over to us.

"Of course, you know you can take her when ever you need her. She doesn't do anything important here." Frostpine joked as he picked up a rod of metal and put it into the fire. Niko pulled Daja over into a more secluded part of the forge.

"Daja, I was wondering if you could help Briar teach Tivoni." Niko said as Daja was wiping her hands off. She stopped half way and looked at Niko with a look of shock.

"You mean he agreed to take on another student?" she asked in disbelief. Niko looked down at the ground, like a child that had been caught with his hand in the sweet's basket.

"Actually, he hasn't agreed yet, but I'm working on him. Maybe in a few days he'll come around." Daja nodded and looked like she understood what he was saying.

"Maybe if Tris, Sandry and I talk to him he'll come around. I'll see what we can do." Niko nodded and motioned for me to follow him out of the forge.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I spent the next 2 weeks working with Niko. He took me into the room, deep in the earth and warded it against magic leaking out. I still wasn't convinced that that I had magic, but I was taught to never argue with an adult, especially a mage who could kill you with one word. I was taught to meditate and spent my time between perfecting that and working on my regular school work. Niko was a good teacher, patient, but he soon learned how and when to push me to do better.

I enjoyed working with Niko, even though I was a little wary of him still. One morning we were eating breakfast and Briar came in plopped down across from Niko. "Fine, you win. I'll do it." He said, pushing papers at Niko, who just smiled and went back to reading his book. He seemed to know what Briar was talking about, even if I didn't. After breakfast, Niko motioned for Briar to come with us as we left to go to the meditation room. He followed us at a distance, so I was able to talk to Niko without him hearing us.

"Sir?" I started, "What was Briar talking about back at Discipline?" Niko smiled and continued to lead the way.

"He's agreed to be your teacher, as long as Daja and I help him." I lengthened my stride, to keep up with Niko.

"Why didn't he want to teach me?"

"Briar had a bad experience with his last student, but only he knows exactly what happened. He refuses to talk about it, and anyway, it's his secret to tell, not mine." I nodded and followed him the rest of the way in silence as we entered the temple and moved down to the warded room. We sat in a circle and I crossed my legs, waiting for Niko to tell us to start.

We quickly fell into the breathing rhythm and I felt my body relaxing. Niko's voice came through my thoughts, directing our meditation. I pulled all of my consciousness into my mother's old flute, hearing the trilling music float through my head. Niko's voice came through my head, pulling me out of my thoughts and meditation. I stretched my legs out in front of me and groaned as my stiff muscles moved.

"Alright, now that you've got the basics down, we need to find out what kind of magic you specialize in." Niko said, "Is there anything you were especially good at; or perhaps something that you enjoy doing or are fascinated by?"

I paused, thinking through my past, "I love music or any type of performing art. My friend often said that I was good at reading peoples intentions and emotions also. But I don't understand how this will help."

"Can you sing or play an instrument?" Niko pressed, ignoring my confusion.

"Yes, I have my mother's flute with me and can sing a little, but not very well." I admitted, blushing. But Niko just nodded and stood, I quickly followed suit and Briar stood and walked out of the room with us. We walked back to Discipline and Niko motioned for me to go get my flute.

I went into my room and opened the little chest at the end of my bed and pulled out my case. It was a beautiful cherry wood case that my father had given to my mother with beautifully carved with a beach and the ocean with a ship sailing on the ocean. I placed the case on the table and pulled out a beautiful silver flute and put it together, making sure that the keys were lined up properly. She played an A to tune, adjusting the flute head before presenting it to Niko. He took is carefully and looked over it.

"It's beautiful; would you play something for us?" I nodded and picked it back up. I played another tuning note before starting a lively jig that I had learned from a book my friend had given me for my birthday. Briar tapped his foot to the tune with a half smile across his lips, but Niko watched me intently. I didn't like him staring at me so much, so I skipped to the last ending and finished up quickly.

"That was pretty," Briar said, as if he wanted to say something nice, but still wanted to keep his distance. He looked over at Niko, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Niko!" he said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," he said after he jumped in surprise, "Briar, were you watching for magic?" Briar shook his head, "She has magic, and very strong magic. Is there anything else you would like to show us? Perhaps you dance or act?"

"Yes," I nodded, "On our ship, we have performances all the time that the whole family performed in. Should I get my shoes?" Niko nodded and I ran off to my room and pulled out my mothers dance shoes. I came out and sat down while I slipped them on. Briar and I were clearing some of the furniture out of the way when Pasco and Sandry walked in.

"Ah, Pasco, would you like to join us? Tivoni was going to dance for us, maybe you could dance together." He hinted, probably noticing my nervousness. I hated dancing in front of people by myself, except in the annual performance and that was because I knew exactly what I had to do. Pasco smiled and nodded, much to my relief.

"Of course," he turned to me, "What kind of dancing do you do?"

"Mostly something like ballet, but I know some dances well known on land."

"How about a two step?" Pasco said, holding his hand out for me. I hesitated a moment before taking it and then found myself being whirled around the room. I smiled as Pasco looked down at me, laughing, my hair whipped around into my eyes and I caught a glimpse of the silver strand that was on the right side of my head, surrounded by poker straight, dark brown hair. Pasco spun me one more time before stopping and bowed to me as if we were at a ball.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you; you have great skill and the loveliest green eyes." He said as he brushed a strand of hair off of my cheek. Suddenly, I was very aware of how close we were standing, and that we had an audience. I stepped back and looked at Niko, knowing that he would probably be thinking of something and not have noticed what had just passed. Unfortunately, Sandry caught my eye and smiled knowingly and Briar sat there with his eye brows raised, but other than that, he had no reaction.

"Interesting, very interesting," Niko was muttering to himself. Briar looked over at him, "Niko, we're not mind readers, please tell us what is so interesting."

"It's just, when ever you perform, Tivoni, your magic spikes. It seems your specialty is the performing arts." He finished with a smile. "You said you sing, what about acting?"

"I little, like I said, my family had performances on our ship and everyone performed in them. I was one of the few that got trained in everything instead of just one. I mostly focused on dancing for our annual show, which was like a ballet and you had to act like the person you were playing." Niko nodded as I spoke, but it was Briar who looked up with a grin playing on his lips.

"I have an idea," he turned to Sandry, "do you have a nice gown that would fit Tivoni?" Sandry moved over towards me and circled me, looking at the shape and size of my body. I felt her eyes on my slim hips and my proportional chest and blushed deeply.

Finally, Sandry nodded, "Yes, I believe I have something that will fit her, although, it might have to be altered a bit. Why?"

"Just trust me, I want to see if something will work…" he trailed off. I didn't know why he wanted a dress for me, weren't my clothes good enough? The nerve of the boy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was dragged through Summersea by Briar with Sandry and Niko following us. She had given me a nice dress along with shoes and jewelry. Briar led me up to one of the busiest streets I had ever seen. "I want you to act like you are a noble; I don't care what you say you are, but let them think that you are royalty." He gave me a little push down the street and then moved behind me as a guard.

I squared my shoulders and headed into the crowd. A young boy pushed his way in front of me and got some mud on my skirts. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him back. "How dare you get mud on my skirt?" I said loudly and in a foreign accent. "Do you not know who I am, boy?" Now I was attracting a crowd and I saw a woman pushing her way through the crowd towards us. "I am the grand duchess of the Pebble Sea and hold much power in the world. Now whose child is this?" I held his hand up in the air and the woman rushed forward. She landed at my feet kneeling, cowering as she looked up at me.

"He is my son, Malady," she didn't look up at me when she spoke. "Please forgive him, Madame, he is young and meant no harm. Please, just don't harm him or take him away from me, he's the only thing I have after my husband died." I watched the woman suspiciously and then dropped the boy next to her.

"I am in the most forgiving mood today, so you may keep him. Teach him better manners and to watch where he is going. I better never see him again, now leave my sight." I turned and motioned for Briar and Sandry to follow me as we left. Niko was standing at a distance, watching us. Briar bowed and Sandry curtsied as I brushed past them and out of the street.

Niko caught up to us about a block away with his eyes wide in surprise. "My gosh, either you are a very good actress, or your magic is also working with acting. I believe it is a bit of both considering that you were covered with magic." He said as he led us into a tavern and threw a cloak over my shoulders to hide the mud. Briar shook his head slightly and rubbed his temples as if clearing a headache.

"Do you have a headache too?" Sandry asked Briar, resting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, it's weird, when Tivoni started to act, then it was as if I was caught up in the moment. I actually believed that she was a duchess and couldn't help but bow and treat her like one."

"I'm not surprised; she was leaking magic all over the whole crowd. Although, I do have to say that it was well handled, but it would have made anyone believe that she was nobility. If I hadn't seen it coming then I probably would have been in the same position as you two."

Briar and Sandry both nodded in agreement. I looked on stunned, was it possible that I could make people believe what I wanted them to believe, even if it wasn't true. My thoughts were racing, how would I control all of this? What did all of this mean? How come my family had never believed any of the lies I'd told them? Briar's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Why don't we head back to Discipline, I'm not feeling too well and by guessing how pale Tivoni just became, I think she's starting to feel the strain of over using her magic. Come on, let's go." He stood and led the way out of the tavern.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When we got back to Discipline, I went right to my room to take a short nap, even though I had never taken one in my entire life. I woke just in time for dinner and after we went to the bath houses. Sandry kept talking about what had happened earlier that day and made me blush the whole way to the bath houses.

I stepped into the steamy room and slipped behind a dressing screen to undress. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and paused to look at myself. I was tall and thin with smaller hips and waist with my bosom proportional with the rest of my figure. I had been told before that I was lithe, but you could definitely see my muscles in my back and legs from hard work on my ship. I had shoulder-blade length, straight, dark brown hair that looked the same color of the chocolate that I had seen in city my family had stopped in. There was a streak of silver-blonde that my aunt had said was the same color as my mother's hair that ran down one side of my part. My skin was fair, despite working out in the sun everyday and fairly clear of blemishes. My green eyes were under arched eyebrows and long, dark lashes.

After we were done, we went back to Discipline and almost everyone else went to bed. I stayed up, sitting by the fire and reading one of the books that Niko kept at the cottage. I read for about an hour before going to bed myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Briar and I worked for the next few weeks on my magic, and we found some music teachers to help me with my vocal and instrumental music. I was now learning new instruments and lots of new techniques for singing. I also worked hard on my magic and Briar was helping me combine the two. I was learning to control emotions and thoughts by playing my flute or singing. We also were going around town with me dressed in different clothes and acting to practice my acting. Niko and Briar were often behind a shield to see how I was affecting people around me and help me use my powers subtly so that other mages couldn't detect me.

Pasco helped me learn some new dances. I couldn't believe how many dances that I didn't know that originated on land. Pasco had been learning dances from all different types of countries and from different times in the past. In return, I taught Pasco some of the dances I knew from my family and the performances we had on board our ship. We spent lots of time together and had a lot of fun as we messed around, learning the dances.

Briar and I spent a lot of time together, but in the end we didn't speak much. He seemed to try not to get to close to me or get to know me much. As always, I was curious and wished to speak with him, but I feared that if I started to speak with him, he would start speaking to me. Believe it or not, that could be a very bad thing. What if he started to ask me questions about my past, or my family? I didn't want to have to lie to any of them. After all, I had been raised to always be truthful and be kind to the people that I met.

Briar loved to work in the garden and with plants. I was very interested in the plants since I had lived on a ship my whole life and wasn't used to seeing all of the green. I helped him work in the garden and he told me some of what he knew of plants. It seemed that plants seemed to be the only thing that he was willing to talk about a lot. I enjoyed listening to him talk about his plants. But he would only speak to me about it when Rosethorn wasn't nearby. He would also talk to his plants, especially the little tree he had.

Briar also taught me some of the ways plants could be used for different things; dyes, medicines and even sometimes, ways to guard and protect places. He seemed to see my thirst for knowledge and wanted to help me learn all that I could. I felt like he knew where I was coming from, a hard family life that I didn't really learn anything from. I didn't know anything about Briar's life before I came to Winding Circle, but I had the feeling that he had had a hard time in life and knew how to handle people coming from the same circumstances.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been at Discipline for almost two months. I was sitting up on the roof of the cottage, enjoying the summer sun when I heard some foot steps. I looked up just in time to see Briar's head poke through the trap door.

"Here you are I was looking for you." He said, "come on, we're going up to the wall." He motioned for me to follow him down the ladder. I jumped easily down off the roof and followed Briar out of the house. He led me through the twisting paths in the school, which still confused me greatly. We reached the wall and found the stairs up to the top. We climbed the dark tunnel in silence. Finally, we reached the top and the stairs open to the sky.

"Why did you bring me up here?" I asked, gazing over the rampart.

"I always loved to come up here when I first came to Discipline, I thought you might like it since it's almost like you're on the ocean." He said simply, coming up next to me. I turned slightly and looked at him as he was watching the churning water of the ocean. Just passed his head was dark clouds that were rolling towards Winding Circle.

"Umm, Briar, I don't know about here on land, but when you're at sea and those clouds show up, you run as far as you can and get ready for one strong storm." I said pointing to the clouds and watching the churning ocean that had now turned so dark I don't think I could see anything three feet below the surface. I felt a chill run through me and I started for the stairs. I didn't want to be on the rampart when that storm hit, I didn't want to be anywhere near that storm. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and I soon heard Briar following me. I burst out of the stairwell just as it began to rain. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled as I breathed deeply and looked around wildly, trying to find the way back to Discipline.

"Ti!" Briar called as he came out of the door. I turned; still trying to find which way was the way back to Discipline. "Come on, let's get back home." He put his arm around me and we ran, trying to stay out of the rain. He pulled his shirt so it could cover both of us while we ran; his bare arm around my shoulder and chest was warm and wet as the rain soaked us through.

We finally reached the cottage and ran inside for cover. I went to my room and dried myself off before changing clothes. I moved to the corner away from the window and sat on the floor, shivering. Soon there was a knock at my door and Briar came in. His eyes fell on me and he moved over and knelt down onto the floor next to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noting my chills and shivers racking my body. He put his hand on my forehead and checked me for a temperature.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I said, shivers still going through me. "I-I just don't l-like storms." Briar sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"Relax, it'll be gone in an hour, at the most." I felt his warm muscles through his shirt and sighed, slowly relaxing in his grip. Once I stopped shivering, Briar dropped his arm, as if slightly embarrassed. "See, it's no big deal," he smiled kindly before leaving me as I stayed in the corner, waiting for the storm to end.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I walked out of my room quietly, my footsteps not making a sound on the cold floor. I couldn't believe I had behaved in such a fashion. I grew up on the seas! I had been outside on the rigging in worst storms than that. Why did it scare me now? I exited the cottage, still wrapped in a cloud of my thoughts, unobservant to anyone or anything around me. Despite how much I hated it, I did fear storms now. Ever since I had been through the one in that little dingy… I shook my head, trying to get rid of the all too clear memory that played through my head. I sat in the garden for a while, breathing in the earthy scents that I loved.

"There you are Ti." Daja stuck her head out the door, "We're about to eat, better go wash up." I nodded and smiled before going and washing my hands like Lark and Rosethrone expected strongly of everyone.

We had just sat down when Niko burst through the door. He was smiling and happy as he greeted us all. "Wasn't that a nasty storm last night? Shame Tris wasn't here, she would have loved it." He sat down and Lark handed him a plate.

Briar looked over at me as the conversation revolved around the storm. I didn't look at him, too proud to even recognize that I had been frightened in the least last night. How would that look, a proper sea-fairing girl afraid of a little storm on land. It's not like they were that dangerous. I waited until I could safely leave the table without being stuck there through the whole meal or without upsetting anyone. I went out into the garden again and relaxed in the sun.

I must have dozed off because next thing I knew, I opened my eyes to see Briar. He was just outside the garden with Daja, fighting. Daja had her staff and Briar had two knives, one in each hand. I sat up and moved over to where I could see them better. Both of them fought with fierceness and friendliness that seemed to contradict it's self. I was enjoying watching them when Briar looked up and spotted me.

"Hey Ti," Daja said, after she saw me. Briar had put his knives away and was walking towards me. Daja grinned and swatted him in the butt with her staff. She laughed as he threw water at her and they were both soon slightly wet.

"You're good; I didn't know that you were allowed to fight here." I said, as they both took drinks from the well. Daja looked up from her drink and smiled.

"Do you fight at all?" I nodded and stood up when Daja motioned for me to join them.

"What do you fight with?" she asked.

"A little bit of everything, mostly knives, swords, daggers and such. I've had to fight with ropes before and that was different, especially on a ship when the wind is kicking up strong."

"Well let's see what you can do." Daja said, twirling her staff, "Briar, give her some daggers." He handed me two daggers that were in his boots, but didn't seem too happy about fighting with me. I rested the daggers in my hands and felt the weight, trying to figure out everything that I could do with them with the length, shape and weight.

Daja attacked first. She came at me with her staff aimed at my head, but I raised the daggers and ducked under her. Briar came after her, it was clear he was hesitant to attack me, but I wasn't. While Daja had him distracted, I snuck around and attacked him from behind. Soon we were all fighting each other, trying to gain alliances, but always planning on betraying them. Soon we were all sweating and out of breath from the physical and mental work.

I lay on the ground as Daja threw water onto all of us. I started to laugh as Briar seemed a little flabbergasted. Daja took a deep breath and held her hand out to me again. She pulled me up with a strong, sharp yank.

"Let's see how well you can fight with your bare hands you skinny little thing." She laughed as I stood and placed Briar's knives on the ground, out of the way. Briar reluctantly put his down and approached us.

Daja attacked first, and soon we were all in a pile, wrestling, flipping each other, trying to get the upper hand. I watched the way Daja and Briar fought and started to try some of the things they were doing, while throwing in some of my own moves that I had picked up in different countries. Some how I ended up on my back with Daja above me; I laughed and pulled my legs up to flip her over me. Now she was on her back with a shocked look on her face and I was above her.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" She said looking up at me. I laughed, "If you surrender I'll show you." She gave a suspicious look and then shook her head. "No way," We fought each other for a while longer before everyone surrendered. We all lay on the ground, trying to get out breath under control.

"You have got to show me how to do that." Daja said, sitting up and looking over at me.

"Alright, but you have to show me some of yours; I've never seen such a style and I've traveled all over the world." I stood and moved out of their way before showing them some of the kicks I knew, especially the ones that I had to be on the ground for.

We spent the next hour or so, showing each other different moves and such. Soon we were all trying each others moves and messing around. That was when Rosethron came out. She was watching us for a while before calling us into lunch. She seemed un-phased by the fact that we had been fighting, but then again she had watched Briar and Daja grow up. We all cleaned up outside, since Rosethorn refused to let us inside until we cleaned up.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for being patient with me and for all the great comments! I really appreciate all the comments, corrections, suggestions and such. I love hearing from you and what you have to say. And sorry about the short chapter, if I start on the next part then it would be super long.

**Chapter 8**

"Wonderful!" Briar laughed as some of the people ran away from me. This time, the people thought that was an insane woman who was trying to curse them. I crept over to him in a menacing way, still in character, teasing him. Briar laughed again, causing me to break character and laugh. I sat down on the small little stone wall next to Briar and nudged him with my elbow.

"Thanks a lot, now I broke my character." I laughed and sat back, taking a deep breath.

"Let's try something else," Briar stood up and motioned me back to where I had been. "In those rags, try to convince someone that you are royalty." I grinned; Briar knew how much I loved to be challenged. Soon I had convinced some young boys that I was a countess from another country. Their parents didn't believe them, but once I spoke to them, they immediately bowed and curtsied to me, while I looked down on them like they were dirt. The people soon left and I caught sight of Briar trying not to laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled as the sun kissed my skin. It was a wonderful feeling, up on the roof with the wind blowing through my hair and the sun warming my skin. "Ti! Where are you?" I heard Briar calling from below. I peered over the roof and saw him under me. I flipped over the edge of the roof and hung there for a moment before letting go and landing behind him. "Oh, there you are!" He started to run with his mage kit under his arm.

"Briar! Briar! What is it? What's going on?" I called, lengthening my running stride to catch up with him. I saw people hurrying towards the outer wall, but Briar led me towards the stables. He saddled a mare quickly with a light saddle and handed me the reins and a bag with some papers in it.

"Get to town and find Sandry and send these by bird to Tris at Lightsbridge, tell them we need them back here as fast as possible." He said before smacking the horse on the rump, causing her to jump forward and out of the stables.

I rode the horse with out of Winding Circle as fast as she could carry me. It took me a while before I made it to Summersea. The guards looked at me oddly as I slowed the horse and trotted towards the palace where Sandry was. I saw one of the servants outside and I asked where she was. The directed me to the gardens in the back, but didn't seem happy when I ran back there.

"Sandry!" I called, running through the garden and Sandry standing up looking in her direction. "Sandry, Briar sent me, he wants you to get back to Winding Circle as fast as possible." I said, stopping and catching my breath. Sandry led me to a small room, poured me a glass of water and made me sit.

"What's going on?" She asked as I took a large gulp of water.

"I don't know, but Briar wants you back at Winding Circle as fast as possible." Sandry nodded, "I have to leave soon, and I have to go send this to Tris now." I stood and sat the empty glass on the table. "Thanks, but I really need to go, Briar seemed really freaked out." Sandry nodded and watched me as I left.

I rode to the Mews, where the birds used for the city goers were kept. The man gave me a bit of a hard time, saying that falcons usually aren't used for delivering messages. I told him that it was dreadfully important and I needed that fastest bird to deliver the message. Finally the man agreed and helped me tie the papers to the bird's leg. He sent the bird off and I watched it as flew to the north and Lightsbridge. I paid the man and thanked him before leaving. I rode the mare back to Winding Circle at a slower pace; trying to let her relax since I had rode her so hard earlier.

When I got back to Winding Circle, I took the mare back to the stables and gave her a good rub down, covered her with a blanket and gave her fresh water and some warm mash. When I was absolutely sure that she was fine and wouldn't get sick, I left the stables and went to find Briar, he had some explaining to do. I walked to Discipline and opened the door, calling for him. No one answered me and I looked through the whole cottage without finding anyone. Finally I saw a note on the table addressed to me. I picked it up and opened it, reading the messy handwriting.

_Ti,_

_We're onto of the wall, when you get back come up with us. Bring your flute!_

_Briar_

I put the note down and took off running out of the cottage. I ran from the front door and started towards the wall. I had been at Discipline for about six months and now knew my way around so well that I could walk to half the places in my sleep. I ran up the stairs and came out on the wall. Eventually I found Briar and grabbed him.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"We're under attack," he pointed out into the harbor where my eyes fell on four ships sailing towards us. My eyes opened wide in horror as I realized what ships I was looking at.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We spent the next few days waiting in suspense to find out what the pirates were going to do. Tris had arrived five days later as fast as she could from Lightsbridge and wasn't happy to see the pirates. Briar and I spent many nights on the wall, waiting for any sign, but occasionally we would go home to Discipline for the night. That is what we were doing tonight; I slipped into my room and fell asleep as soon as I crawled under the covers.

There was a shout and a loud clanging of a bell. I sat straight up and looked around. There was a loud knock at me door and a shout. "Ti, get up, we're needed on the wall!" Briar yelled from the other side as I jumped out of bed and got dressed in my loosest clothes. I made sure that I had my flute and daggers were on and pulled a hat on with my hair tucked under it before running out of my room. Briar and the rest of Discipline cottage were gathering the last of their things when I emerged from my room. Briar looked up and threw an apple at me. "I'm afraid this is all that we have time for, come on," he motioned and we ran from the cottage to the wall.

When we arrived at the wall, I saw a large group of pirates on the beach, coming towards us. There were more rowboats bringing even more pirates to fight. "Oh dear," I watched the ships and saw a glimpse of black. "Briar!" I called over the yell of the battle that had just started. I pointed to the ships, "They're bringing out their cannons!" Briar nodded and pointed it out to one of the servants in charge of communicating down the wall. Soon everyone on the wall knew of the cannons and Briar motioned to me. "Let's go down and see what can be done on the beach." He said as he gathered his mage kit and started down the wall to the beach. I followed him and soon we were both down on the shore. We were soon attacked and I pulled my daggers out, quickly blocking a staff. The man I was fighting brought up his staff to hit me when a large plant came out of the ground and strangled him. When the man fell, I saw Briar on the other side, throwing small cloth bundles that exploded into giant plants when they hit the ground.

Of course, why hadn't I thought of that? I crept into a corner and pulled my flute out. I started to play a lively tune and watched as some of the pirates started to look around confused. They were quickly captured along with another couple that had begun to dance with each other. I fought numerous men, trying not to get hurt to badly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We fought for hours and soon I was exhausted. I saw Daja fighting with some pirates and quickly took them down. She came over to me, "You've been down here forever without a break, go up to the wall and get something to eat." I nodded and started for the wall. I climbed the stairs and found Sandry, Lark and Rosethorn, bandaging and healing people.

"Ti, come here, let us make sure that you're not hurt." Sandry called me over and started as if she was going to check me out. I laughed and brushed her away.

"I'm fine, just a small cut that will be fine with a bandage," I took one from the pile and started to wrap it around my hand were I had been cut across the palm and wrist. "Other than this, all I've got is a few cuts and bruises."

Sandry nodded and helped me secure my bandage. "There's food down there," she said, motioning just down the wall, "Get something to eat and take a nap or at least a break before going out there." She said and Rosethorn nodded in agreement as she started to work on a man with a large gash down his leg. I nodded and left.

After I got something to eat, I sat up on the wall and watched, I couldn't tell who was who anymore, but I hoped that Briar, Daja and everyone else were okay. I watched Tris, who was down a bit from me. She was calling up winds, lightening and bringing huge tidal waves up onto the beach, taking out as many pirates as she could at a time. It still amazed me at how powerful she was, and scared me at the same time.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Briar was tapping me on the shoulder. "Come on Ti," he said softly, "Wake up, we're going to need all the help we can get." I looked up at him and he smiled. "Glad you decided to join us. We're going down to find anyone that's too hurt to make it up to the wall."

"Alright," I said, pushing myself up and following him down the stairs to the beach. We started closest to the wall and worked our way down. Briar healed those who needed it badly and we bandaged others. There were more people out there, following us, gathering and helping the other people to the real hospital.

Soon I looked up and saw that there wasn't anyone else around. Briar was just a few feet away from where I was. I saw that there was a bend separating us from the rest of the group. I stood up and moved my way over to Briar where he was closing a dead pirate's eyes. Briar stood and brushed his hands off, looking around.

"This wasn't a good day," he said, surveying the beach and all the bodies. Some were still alive, just in too much pain to move or were knocked out by Briar's magic. I nodded in agreement and moved over to him.

All of the sudden there was a loud shout and I turned quickly, feeling for my daggers that weren't at my hips. Briar was in the same predicament and I felt myself being lifted up and thrown into a boat. We were being rowed across the water towards the pirate ships in the all to near distance.


	11. Chapter 10

Notice: sorry for not updating for while! Musical and other things have made my life insanely busy! Hope you forgive me for being busy.

Secret Vesper

**Chapter 10**

I stared at the ship, cursing my luck and begging the gods to rethink their cruel joke. But it wasn't happening. We reached the main ship in about 15 minutes and Briar and I were hulled aboard. We were left standing on the port side while we waited for someone important. Most of our captors were talking loudly and boasting to one another. I leaned over to Briar and spoke softly in his ear, "Just follow my lead and don't say anything," I whispered as a short blond woman approached us with a girl that looked quite a bit like her followed quickly.

"Alright, what do we have here?" she asked, peering at us like we were a bug squished on the bottom of her shoe.

"Prisoners aunt," a young man stepped forward and replied. He received a quick slap to the face in return.

"I can see that," she snapped and then turned to us, her cold blue eyes sizing us up menacingly. "Names?" her voice was like a slap. I saw Briar start to open his mouth and no doubt tell her that he was a great mage and shouldn't be trifled with, but I was faster.

"Flynn, ma'am, and this is my brother, Roach," I said giving a small bob. Briar picked up and gave a small bow, but only after giving me a slightly confused look. The smaller blonde wrote this down and then looked at the larger; who I figured was her mother.

"Are you students at Winding Circle?"

I shook my head quickly in disbelief, "Oh no ma'am, my brother and I are servants. We work in the temples, gardens, kitchen and boarding rooms." I spoke slowly, trying to make my accent the same as Briar's. The mother looked behind me, where Briar was standing.

"Is this true?" I looked back, my face calm, but my eyes urgent and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he responded, easily picking up on what I had done. "My sister and I work for the dedicates of the temples."

The mother nodded and looked over the girl's shoulder, making sure everything was written properly. "Alright, that's it for now," she said and snapped her fingers. A young boy about two years older than me came forward and bowed to the mother. "Take them down to the lower deck and get them cleaned up." She said, the boy bowed and beckoned for them to follow him.

We followed the boy as he led the way into a small hall and downstairs to a small room. "I'll give you some hints on how to handle the family," the boy said softly. "Don't say anything to them that will give them reason to dislike you because they won't forget it. Answer everything as truthfully as you can and always be respectful." He stopped before a room and turned to us, "By the way, my name is Ronyn," he said with a small smile. "I'll be back in about an hour, there's everything you need in there to clean up, including a truck with some clothes of different sizes that you can change into."

I nodded and curtsied, "Thank you," I said, pulling Briar into the room with me. It was a large room with a dressing screen pulled across part of the room. Behind the screen was a tub filled with warm water and a small chest with some soaps and shampoos.

"You go first," Briar said, nodding towards it. I nodded and stepped behind the screen, quickly changing and stepping into the tub. "So why don't you tell me why you wouldn't just let me tell them who I really am?" he asked. I poked my head around the screen and looked at him.

"Do you have anything that could dye my hair?" I said, looking at Briar, who rolled his eyes before rummaging in his bag and handing me a small bottle.

"Leave it in your hair for ten minutes." He said as I disappeared behind the screen again. I poured it in my hands and then rubbed it through my hair before starting to wash the dirt from my body.

"Alright, we need to get our story straight," I called as I washed, "Okay, brother and sister, you're obviously the older, lived on the streets until three years ago, when some dedicates offered us jobs when they saw us. We now work for them, you in the gardens, and me in the kitchens." I washed the herbal goo out of my hair and wrapped myself up in a towel, drying off and changing quickly into some breeches and a loose pirate style shirt. The towel was wrapped around my hair as I stepped out from behind the screen. "Go a head," I said, sitting on a stool and drying my hair as Briar went back to bathe.

"So," I heard him undressing and stepping into the water. "What's up with my old street name? I haven't used that name for a long time," I heard him bathing as I dried my hair and looked into a mirror. It fell around my shoulders in wet dripping golden strands. I continued to towel it dry as I spoke, "Simple, they might be pirates, but they know that Tivoni and Briar aren't street names."

"Then why are you dyeing you hair?" he called around the screen. I smiled as I started to pull my hair into a long wheat colored braid down my back.

"Well, you see," I started, "I know the mother, we got into a fight and she's sworn to kill me. And you can only guess how many 16 year old girls are going around with a silver streak through their dark hair," I asked with a nervous laugh that wasn't convincing at all. I didn't get a response, but I was sure that Briar was listening and understood what she was saying.

A few minutes later Briar stepped out from dressing screen. He was completely dressed and his hair was dripping wet. I smiled and held out a comb to him. He took it with a smile and started to pull the comb through his unruly curls. I pulled my socks and boots on, before checking that none of my dark hair had been missed while I dyed it. I looked up and as a knock came on the door.

"I'm here to take you back up to the deck," Ronyn called through the door, "if you're ready that is." I started towards the door before looking at Briar and seeing his hands.

"Gloves!" I whispered to him and started to look through the chest. Ronyn knocked on the door again, "Just a minute!" I called through the door, pulling out a pair of gloves and shoving them at Briar. "You have scars on your hands from a fire you were in when we were young." I muttered before moving over and opening the door. "Sorry about that," I smiled, seeing Briar adjusting the gloves on his hands and coming up behind me from the corner of my eye. "We're leaving?"

Ronyn nodded, "Follow me," he said, turning and starting up to the deck.


	12. note

Author's Note

To any readers who might still exist:

I humbly apologize for the very, very long time since I last updated on any of my stories. I can't say that I've been busy (although I have) but I have been sidetracked with other projects that are currently holding my attention. Between that, school, getting ready for college (there's a big one) and my other commitments, I fear that I just haven't gotten around to figuring out the bridge in the stories of where I am to where I want to go. I believe I shall start working on these again and I hope you accept my apologies for the incredibly long absence. It may still be some time before I start updating since I plan on refreshing my memory of my stories and perhaps going back through and re-writing some parts. Thank you for your patience and once again, I am sorry for the delay.

Tootles,

Vespy


End file.
